


Us Against the World

by RohgeKiller



Series: Different, Yet all the Same. [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Minecraft, Video Game, cupa - Freeform, cupa the creeper - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 16:07:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17369078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RohgeKiller/pseuds/RohgeKiller
Summary: (Formerly, the Creeper that didn't Explode) In this block filled world where danger is all but certain, even the most hellish of monsters can simply be misunderstood. One Human finds this out when he stumbles upon a very human-like, Auburn haired Creeper, who isn't shy from being torn apart by those who deem her untrustworthy. Where some see a monstrous creature, he sees a gentle and relatable being that just wants to be accepted in a world that seems all but against them. Lost and afraid, he will teach her how to be brave, she will teach him how to be cautious, and they will both learn that being different isn't so bad when you have someone to talk to. Cupa X OC





	1. And so it began with her

**Author's Note:**

> This can also be found and updated sooner (with better formatting) on my Fanfiction.net page of the same name, which also has more detail to the origin of the story and QnAs that I only post there. There might be some minor text errors in the first chapter due to formatting errors. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read this, have a wonderful day, hope to see you again.

Journal entry#23: Midday. Who knows what day of the week.

''Its been awhile since i returned to this journal. Though thats not entirely my fault.''

At least thats not how i see it.

''Once again i continue my daily routine here at the village. Waking up before the sun, farming and planting wheat for my elderly neighbors, clearing out iron and coal mines for a few hours. Return to feed my tabby cat, pickles, and clean up whatever mess he's made.''

'You'd think being a cat, he wouldn't be so messy.

''And then returning to the fields until dawn and sleeping for maybe, hopefully, at the most, 4 hours. Its currently cloudy outside and rain is expected. If so, then this small grassy field village will be empty in a matter of minutes. Most of the residents will rush from their work and hobbies to their home sweet homes. The wooden cabins and stone sanctuaries built by them, for them, is mighty incredible for these seemingly, square people.''

I say square because of their shape, not their attitude. Though i can't say they are all nice. A few of them still don't like the idea of a human living in the village. But, squares will be squares.

''As i was saying before i zoned out, they will all rush for their homes. For their own safety of course. With the rain comes no protection from whatever monstrosities awaken when the sun is covered. Green explosive bugs, Brown undead men and women, giant black arachnids... While the iron guardians watched over the peaceful men in their sleep, they can't protect them from everything. Yet even when the hordes of Zombies and Spiders approach the village, they rest easy every night.''

''Well. As ive said, its been awhile since ive written in here. I guess ive been a bit busy lately. Hours upon hours of working in the fields, sleeping for about 4 hours, and getting up again just to work in the fields for Notch knows how long. Uhhhh...''

I seriously just write uhhh?

''I don't hate helping around. I kinda like supporting these people, even if some of them are rude. But it does get boring after doing the same thing every day. On the bright side, its done wonders to my muscles. Sure im not exactly ripped, but im so used to moving all day that i guess i really only need 4 hours of sleep.''

''And im always loaded with stamina so work goes by much faster. You'd think i'd have more time on my hands with how fast i can build, crop and fix. But with zombie hordes becoming a regular thing, there's always something to be fixed... Always. Well, the crops will be getting their drinks soon and i'll be resting until the sun returns.'' 

I finish the entry before closing my journal, placing it next to my bed before stretching my arms. Its been about an hour since i returned from the fields to my home atop the small hill that watched over the village i called home. The house in question was much bigger than any of the neighboring homes, and had more protection. Pistons pushed stones in front of the glass windows during the night.

For my own protection of course.

My house overlooked most of the village like a giant, wooden and stone hawk. A gentle hawk of course. The only authority i have is that i built this house myself and its my property. The rest of the authority goes to the mayor of the town. Sam was his name. Really nice, but still commanding guy. He found me when i was 8 and took me in after i became lost in the nearby woods. Whatever happened to my parents, i will never know.

Being the only human for miles, and miles, made some of the others uncomfortable. I would later learn that this village in particular was once attacked by humans... when humans where plentiful. Truth be told, ive never met another human. At least not in memory. Now, there's only a small amount left. Anyway, after i was introduced to the village, most of the others wanted me gone. Some even wanted me dead.

But Sam insisted that i was no harm. By the time i was 10, most of the town had come accustom to me. And a year later, i was helping out in the fields. As hard as it was at first, i got used to it. Now im a member of this small town, and almost everyone likes me. Some still hold grudges against me because im human, but ive gotten used to their shouts of disapproval.

Cracking my knuckles, i look outside at the window to my right. The sun as been blocked by the grey clouds, rain is now inevitable. As much as the villagers hate rain, i can't get enough of it. I love the smell of the storm before it happens, the sound of rain against my home soothes me during the night. The first flash of lighting can be seen out my window, which is then covered with drop after drop of water.

I almost want to take a walk. But i know that im going to have a ton of work so its probably best that i get as much sleep as possible. Im about to change into a more comfortable shirt when i hear a knock at my front door. Pickles, my small and active tabby cat, jumps out from under my bed as i head toward the door. I open the door to see Sam, my technical adopted father.

''Hello Sam.'' I greet him with a smile.

''Hello James.'' He said, taking off his little black hat. He was about an inch shorter than me, but way more muscular. He used to tell me that when he was my age, his parents worked him to the bone. And i can believe it. '' How were the fields today?'' He asked.

''Same as they always are.''

''Cold and unforgiving.'' Sam replied, chuckling to himself.

''Would you like to come inside?'' I asked as the rain increases.

''No thanks you, this won't take long.'' He says as he empties his hat of the water than had poured into it. His scruffy features make him look much older than he actually is. ''I would just like to tell you that the Mr's and I will be gone for a few days and that im locking my house up until we return.'' He's leaving?

''Your're leaving?'' I ask.

''Yes. Not for long. Only a few days at the most, hopefully.'' He stretched out the last words. ''The Mr's wants to go see her family and i can't say no to her. After all, her mother just passed away.''

''Oh.'' I had met his mother in law before, she was a bit grouchy. Especially with me. But i couldn't help feel sympathy for that old lady. '' Im so sorry.''

''She was such a sweet old gal.'' Sam said as he wiped the rain, or tears, from his face. ''Anyways, i'll be gone and until i return, Mr Alexander will be in charge.''

Oh crap!

''It will be a bit different I know, considering he's always complaining about the old days, but. I know that things will remains stable with him in charge.''

''Of course he will Sam. Justin is a good man.'' Justin Alexander was anything but that. Though that could just be me.

''Well, we leave tonight and i just want to see you before we do.'' Sam continued, opening his arms as he hug. His big arms almost crushing me. '' You take care of yourself James.''

''I will, have a good time.'' I say before he tips his hat and walks down my gravel path. I flash a kinda fake smile as i close the door. '' Uhhhhh... not Mr Alexander.'' I groan as Pickles comes up to me. His curious kitty nature sensing that im not exactly in a good mood. Mr Alexander is anything but a nice guy. He's always grumpy, has no respect to most of the villagers, plus... He hates me.

OK, maybe thats an exaggeration, but he really doesn't like me. Im guessing its because im human, but who knows. When he was in charge of the fields, he made me work from dusk till almost dawn. Barley any breaks, little water and made me want to rethink about staying here. But after years of it, i got used to his tactics and when i asked, '' Whats next?'' He always answered with a grunt. Finally, i had beaten his games.

That doesn't stop him from being a complete jerk whenever im in town. Slumping down beside the door, i scratch Pickles ears as he rubs against my leg. His soft purring letting me know that he knows what im thinking. As the lighting flashes into my room, i begin to rethink about walking. Maybe a walk in the cold rain is what i need.

Pickles purrs against my hand and lets out a small 'mew'

''I don't know Pickles... he can't actually control me. But with Mr. Alexander in charge, I might be home later than usual.'' I say before standing up and grabbing my coat. Pickles 'mew's again as I grab the door handle. '' What is it?'' I say as I pet him. His tail motions toward the window. Its almost pitch black outside, with only the street lamps offering any form of light.

It would be suicide to go outside without a weapon. Luckily for me, i crafted an iron sword a few days ago, just in case i would ever need it. I search my chest and pull it out. The occasional flashes of the lightning shinned across its metal edges. Strapping it across my back, i finally head out.

I turn off my gravel path and onto one of the main sidewalks. Only to bump into something... or someone.

''Watch it!'' A raspy old voice says as i look down. Standing a foot shorter than me was Mr Alexander. He was soaked and from what i could tell, he was heading to his house, which was a block away. '' Out of my way boy.'' He says before pushing past me. I scoff before turning the other way.

''Grouch.'' I mutter. Not even a step way, did he turn around.

''What was that?'' He said, turning his head toward me.

''Nothing, sir.'' I say. Im about to walk when he steps up to me. Despite being shorter than me, he was a very intimidating Villager. He looks at me with disgust before eyeing my sword.

''Hmmmm... i hope your not planning on harming anyone with that blade.'' He growls as he pokes me. Im starting to think about it old man.

''The only things i plan on harming sir, are the things that would harm me.'' I say, crossing my arms.

''Watch your tongue boy!'' He says before a smirk comes across his face. '' Ive been made in charge of the place until Sam returns... And if your're not careful, i'll keep you in the fields until your bones break.'' I narrow my eyes as he turns and heads for his home.

''You can't tell me what to do anymore. I have my own property. And I help because I can, not because I'm told.'' I uncross my arms before heading down my own path.

''That's exactly why you'll do as I say. Because you can't resist helping us. No matter what.'' I hear him grumble under his breath as I walk past a few other houses as i near the perimeter of the village. I shrug off his last comment as near the fence gate.

''James!'' I hear another voice call. I turn around to see Mr Blanco. One of the oldest residents of the village. He walks up to me from his porch, his cane used as a third leg. '' What are you doing out this late?'' He asks. Mr Blanco is one of the few Villagers who actually likes me. He's also one of the villagers who i usually help around in the fields.

''Im just taking a walk sir.'' I say as the lighting strikes again. He chuckles a little.

''In the rain?...'' I shrug at his response.

''Eh, it helps me relax.'' I reply. He chuckles once more.

'' Heh heh, my boy you are a puzzle.'' He says before patting me on the shoulder.

''I guess i like it that way.'' I reply as he turns to his home. '' Have a good night Mr Blanco.''

''Oh i'll try.'' He laughs as he enters his home. '' I'll try.'' Turning around for hopefully the final time, i head toward the dark green forest that just touches Mr. Blancos home.

The smell of the roses and petunias fills the air. Its been awhile since ive taken a walk, especially in the rain. The wind is low and barley phases me or the rain. I lean against a large oak as the thunder echoes across the forest.

Its easy to get lost, which is why i try to stay in an easy pattern. The grumbling of a zombie grabs my attention as i turn to face the noise. A lone Zombie stalks toward me from behind. Its green and brown flesh giving off a potent stench as it lingers closer.

Sighing, i grab my blade and swing it into the undeads neck. The decapitated head rolls to the ground. Not bothering to put my sword away, i wipe off the green blood, gross, and continue down my path.

Along the way, i encounter a few more zombies, but nothing else. I hear the bone rattling of skeletons, but don't see them. Same with the hissing of Creepers and Spiders. As i near a large area of brush, i enter what is the outlook of a cliff. I walk toward the edge and look down at everything that is below me. More trees. Thats pretty much it.

Well that and another mountain a few more miles away. Looking up as it is now officially nighttime, I decide its time to head back. Sniffing the flower and grass filled air one more time, i head back through the brush into the woods. The walk really helped, i needed it. These next few days with Mr Alexander in charge is going to be rough.

Maybe i can catch him in a good mood. What am i kidding? The only thing that puts him in a good mood is watching others break their backs in the wheat fields.

Another five minutes, another 3 zombies dead at my blade. But not even five steps after the last zombies head rolled, did I hear something different. It wasn't a zombie moan or creeper hiss, nor was it a spider click. It was, crying?!

Sort off. At least that's what I could hear through the rain and thunder. I immediatly stopped in my tracks and listened. It was soft, gentle and sad. The crying was quiet, but remove the rain and I'd probably find the source much faster. Searching through the brush with my eyes, I slowly stalk the muddy ground for the direction of the sound.

The crying remained ever soft and still even as I could distinctly hear the hiccups that occasionally interrupted the sad sound. My heart raced faster as the sound became clear and audible every step I took. Finally, I find the source.

But just as I do, the familiar green texture of a creeper enters my line of sight. " Oh ShHhhhh..." I gasp as I duck down behind a big wet bush. Hoping that it didn't see me. The crying continued as I peered out the other side. The green mass stayed in the same spot.

And there was no iconic hissing. Breathing in slowly, I reach for my blade and look out. The green of the creeper stayed in the same spot, seemingly close to where the crying was stationed. Maybe someone was scared of the creeper, or being stalked by it.

As I lean out from behind the wet bush, the green takes a new shape. It's not what a creeper looks like, nor is it what I thought it was. The crying and the hiccups remain in the same spot. Maybe the green thing is crying?

A flash of lightning illuminates the dark for only a second and what it reveals, shocks me. The form of a person lying next to a tree is revealed as the green mass. I nearly fall over as I realize that there is a person in distress.

Slowly putting away my sword, I crouch down and attempt to get a better look at the person. The rain and the crying provided cover for my loud breathing and muddy footsteps. The crying stopped just as I was about 4 feet away, before I could just see the person turn their body toward me.

Before anything could be said, the person let out a crying gasp and dragged themselves across the ground. Clearly frightened. " Whoa... It's ok, I'm here to help!" I quickly say as the person stops only because their back hit a tree. The arms of the person were out in a defensive posture in front of the head. " I'm not going to hurt you."

I grab my sword and set it down before putting my hands over my head to show I mean no harm. Yet the crying returned. I inch closer as what little light skinned through the rain and trees. I nearly fall over as the face of a creeper is the first thing I see. But something wasn't right. There was no flash or startling hiss that usually signaled an explosion. This it wasn't a creeper.

The crying pauses as the person looks up to my crouched form. Aburn hair spills out from a hood and sad green eyes look up at me. The eyes belong to a girl, dressed like a creeper?

"It's ok..." I say to her as I erinch closer. She was dressed in a green hoodie with a creeper face on the top. Short shorts, though not to short. Green leggings and boots with...

...Oh!

Looking down at her right leg, I see the reason for her pain filled eyes. A single arrow pierced her leg just under her knee, the red blood soaking past the legging. If I was the girl, id just pull it out. But because the arrow pierced under her knee, it would do more harm unless I got her help.

But as I step closer, I see that's not the only thing that's causing her to weep. The hoody she's wearing is torn at the stomach and left arm, a large cut across her gut. And another that leaves the left sleeve hanging by a few threads. Though I don't see any blood on either of the other places. The only blood I see is running down her leg.

I have some healing potions and bandages at home, if I could pull the arrow out and get her inside, where its not wet, her leg would be back to normal within a few days. The crying returned as the girl looked away and hid her face. " You're hurt." I say as I reach out a hand to her.

She flinchs and yelps as she tries to move her leg. " Pl...pa, please..." I hear her gasp. " I ... I promise I wont come back, ... Please don't hurt me!" She says, her hurt voice put daggers through my chest. I want to help her, I want to get her somewhere safe.

"I... I'm not going to hurt you." I reply as I get in my knees, putting a hand on her injured leg. She gasps as my hand glides against her leggings to find the arrow. I heard her yelp again and she looked away, still sobbing her eyes out in what I could guess was a mixture of pain and fear.

"...I.. I don't want to... Please don't hurt me." She whimpers, curing up into a ball. Except for her injured leg, which can't exactly bend at this point. I pull down my hood to show her that I have no intention of hurting her.

"Miss, I promise. I have no reason to harm you, I just..." I look toward her bloody leg. "..want to help." The girl hiccups before closing her eyes and slowly putting down her arms in defeat. I glaze my hand over her leg again to find the piece of wood that is lodged in her fibula. " We have to get this out, or you won't be walking for awhile."

"Ow!" She suddenly says before I realize I had pushed on the arrow.

"Sorry!" I hold out her leg and balance it on my knee as I grab the arrow. It's not to deep, but it's clear that it's been here longer than 10 minutes. I could tell due to the dry blood. The girl hiccups as I grab the arrow firmly. Looking into her eyes, I tell her, " This is going to hurt for awhile."

" Mmmnnnn." She murmurs as I grip the arrow. In a swift motion, I pull the blasted tool from her leg. She yelps in pain as more blood exits her leg. Realizing this, I quickly take off my jacket and remove my undershirt. Not even caring that the rain hits my bare body as I wrap the shirt around her leg. Tying it tight in hopes that I didn't tear any muscles in her leg.

She squeezes her eyes shut as I tie the last knot, securing the shirt which is now a temporary bandage. '' There.'' I say as I put my jacket back on. '' That should hold for awhile.'' The girl sniffles, but doesn't cry as she wipes her eyes that look directly into mine.

''Th, thank you.'' She stutters. Her teary eyes now drained.

''No problem.'' I respond. Looking at the sky, the rain doesn't appear to want to stop. But you never know in this place. One second its raining, the next its gone. The girl looks up at me, then her eyes widen a bit.

"You're human!" She says in surprise.

"If I had iron for every time I've heard that." I mutter before speaking directly to her. " Ya. I'm human." I notice her hands moved up a bit toward her chest, almost defensively. " Is that, wrong?" The girl puts her hands down and looks at the ground.

"It's just... I've never seen a real human upclose before." Real human? I notice the girl place a hand on her leg, wincing as it made contact.

''Whats your name?'' I asked, her hand still close to her leg.

''Cupa.'' She replies. I tip my hood as if i had a hat.

''Nice to meet you Cupa. I'm James.'' I say, turning around to see my sword on the ground. As I reach for it, I hear Cupa shift backwards into the tree. She yelped slightly as she moved her leg. I grab the sword and place it on my back, holding out my hands to show I have no intention of hurting her. '' How did this happen?'' I ask, putting my hands down.

Cupa rolls up her remaining leg like a ball, holding it with her arm. '' I was running...'' She starts. ''.. From these people who... wanted to hurt me.'' Her voice starts to crack and I could tell that she was more than physically hurt.

"Who wanted to hurt you?" I ask, she hiccups before responding.

" ...Everything. Villagers, golems, people." She says softly. " ITs been that way for years. I'm so used to running that when I saw you, my instinct was to hide." My heart slowly breaks everytime a tear runs down her cheek. I barely know the girl yet I feel like I've known her. Probably because everything I once knew, wanted me dead as well.

'' I got to close to a village, So I ran. I kept on going deeper into the woods but..." She stopped as a tear came down from her cheek. "... They followed...and then they started shooting at me when...'' She looks down at her leg in anguish.

''Why was someone trying to hurt you?'' I ask, sitting on my knees.

''... They... they attacked me because i got to close,... To the town. I'm, not like them.'' Boy do I know how that feels. Though a hand was never laid on me, i can understand where the emotional stress would come from. ''..Im, I'm... a creeper.'' My eyes slightly widen at her last remark. The name Creeper alone was enough to send chills down anyone's back and I almost want to back away when she held out a hand. ''I DON'T EXPLODE!'' She quickly says, making me slightly less tense. Though i guess i shouldn't have been to worried. If she is what she says she is, i'd probably be dead.

Not to say i wasn't surprised. I've never seen or met a Creeper that looked human like. But then again, there are stranger things that roam this world. ''Yo...You're a Creeper?..'' Asking, not exactly sure how to perceive the thought of a ''human creeper.'' She refused to look me in the eye when her arms wrapped around her chest.

''..I..Its a long story...'' She breathed out with difficulty. Clearly I hit something i shouldn't have and decided to let it go. For now.

''I understand.'' Though in reality I probably don't, at the least i was trying to make myself look civil. ''So..these villagers? They attacked you because you look different?'' Now she looked dead on into my eyes as she responded.

''Because I am differ... ouch!'' She stops as her leg twitched when moved.

''Your leg will have to heal before you can step on it. I took out the arrow but it pierced your fibula muscle.'' She gave me a concerned, and confused look. '' The Fibula is the bone behind your knee.''

''So... I can't walk.'' She says with concern.

''Not until its healed. Otherwise you might end up tearing into your thigh muscle.'' The tears threaten to return as she looks at her leg. '' Don't worry, I'll take you back to my place. I have bandages and medicine there.'' Not even the middle of the sentence, and her head pokes up.

''Where do you live?'' She asks in a curious and fearful way.

''I live in a house close to a village. Right by the forest.'' Cupa's eyes widen as she curls up into a ball and begins to sob. '' What's wrong?'' I ask, hoping I didn't say anything wrong.

''I can't...'' She sobs twice. '' I can't go there... they attacked me." She looks at her leg and begins to sob even more. " They'll try to kill me this time, I know they will. I can't go back..'' She says, her head resting on her knees. Her crying returned and I want to comfort her, but I don't know how. " I can't go near any village."

"Well. I'm not going to leave you here." I say, standing up and looking around to make sure no zombies are around. I looked down at her once I was sure. " Do you have a home. I can take you there and he..."

"No!..." She almost shouted, though I could tell she didn't mean it. " I... Don't have a home." She sobbed. " But I can't go there. They'll kill me!" Cupa stayed low to the ground. " I don't want to die." Getting on one knee, I made a bold decision. I'm not going to leave her here and I don't care what the villagers think. I loop an arm under her legs and back and lift her up.

"... What are?..." She gasps.

"I'm not going to let you rot here, I wouldn't forgive myself. My home isn't part of a village, it's just near it." I say as Cupa looks at the ground then at me.

"...but.. The villagers?!"

"They won't even know you're there." I conclude as another flash of lightning illuminates the forest. Her worried and sad features visible even in the dark. " I promise. I'll fix up your leg and afterwards, you can run off to wherever you want. But I won't let you hurt yourself by not receiving treatment."

With that, I begin to walk with Cupa in my arms. Being as careful as possible not to bump her injured leg. Speaking of which, the part of her legs that weren't covered by the leggings were freezing. So was her arm, that I couldn't help but feel as the sleeve kinda dangled. She must have been out here for hours.

Or all her life.

After another minute or so later, the rain picked up and began to really pour. I tried to take the dryer routes through the big trees, but feared for what might be around the corners.

With Cupa in my arms, I wouldn't be able to fight off any zombies or spiders. The only thing I could do is run, and run like hell. Standing under a large birch tree, I looked down toward two separate paths that I know for sure lead to the village.

The first was an open gravel road, broken fences and old signs stacked loosely on the side. The advantage, I would likely see any monsters before they saw me. Downside, leads us into open rain.

The second was all forest, birch and oak trees as tall as houses. Advantage, no rain and is a shorter route to my house. Disadvantage, more than likely to run into something. Sighing, I decide to take the rainy path, despite how cold it is. I feel Cupa hug my body and bury her head under mine. At least her hood was up. I forgot to before deciding to carry the creeper/girl in my arms. Another minute later, she spoke up. Her head rested against my chest. " James?..." She asked over the thunder. And she remembered my name. I made a 'hm' sound to let her know I was listening. " Why aren't you, scared of me?" She asks as I narrow through a broken fence.

"Should I be scared?" I ask, looking down at her green eyes.

"Well... Most people tend to run away from me." She confessed. "I am... A creeper after all." I smile a bit before responding.

"Well Cupa, you're certainly the most friendly creeper I've ever met." Now it might have just been me, or maybe it was the rain, but I swear she blushed after I said that. "If you really wanted to hurt me, I'm pretty sure you would have done so." Another five minutes of walking, another large bush. Yet nothing else got in our way. The rain began to diminish, but the black of night remained in its place.

We reached the perimeter of the village in about 2 more minutes. I scanned for signs of villages, hoping that none of them where wandering the streets. ''Looks clear.'' I say as I narrow through another bush and onto one of the main gravel roads. Another block until we reach my house, and I thought we were in the clear.

That's when Cupa gasped and hid her face.

The gravel shook as an Iron Golem marched toward us at a slow, but menacing pace. '' It's OK.'' I try to reassure Cupa, whose face shown with fear. The metal Golem stopped a foot from us and looked down into my eyes. Its yellow ones scanning me before turning its head to Cupa. I can feel her shaking in either fear, or maybe she's just cold. The Golem groans as its large arm moves forward.

Cupa grips onto me and hides her head in my chest. I'm considering stepping away until I see what the Golem is actually doing. Opening its hand, it reveals a bright yellow flower sitting in its palm. '' Look.'' Cupa opens her eyes and looks at the giant metal hand.

She looks back at the golems kind eyes, which blink once in response. I watch as she slowly retrieves the gift from the giant hand. '' Oh. Thank you.'' She says softly. If the Golem could smile, im betting it would. I smile at him as he groans and steps out of the way.

I nod to him as we pass. '' That was nice of him.'' I comment as Cupa holds onto the flower.

''He was... nice.'' She replies. '' Most Golems want to hurt me.'' I felt her head sink back down onto my shoulder, no longer looking me in the eye. I wanted to say something but...I was honestly at a loss for words. Soon we began to head up the gravel path up to my house. The lights shining bright through the windows. ''Is this your place?'' Cupa asks, to which I nod in response. '' Its huge.''

''Built it myself.'' When we reach the door, I hear someone call my name from a short distance away.

''James! Is that you?'' The high pitched voice belongs to Susan, the town gardener.

''SHOOT!'' I say as I look at Cupa, who can't catch a break today either. I quickly open the door and gently set her on the wall next to the door. '' Stay here.'' I tell her as I close the door just as...

''James?'' Susan walks up.

'''Oh... hey Susan.'' I almost stutter. Susan herself is in her twenties and probably the most thoughtful and kind of the villagers. Except for Sam and Mr. Blanco. She's always been concerned about my well-being which gives me reason to trust her.

Doesn't mean i tell her everything. ''What are doing up this late?''

''I was going to ask the same thing.'' She replied. Susan might be nice, but she's also the most curious of the townspeople.

''Oh I was just(cough) out for a walk.'' I tell her. Its true, I just didn't tell her everything.

''In the middle of the night?'' She asks. '' James you dumb fool, don't you know how dangerous it is outside. Especially on the path.'' She rants. '' May i remind you what happened to poor Tom.'' Tom was Susan's younger brother, who wasn't the smartest of villagers.

Lets just say he ended up a zombies feast before dawn. '' At least tell me you didn't get hurt.''

''Nope.'' I say, opening my body. '' All good.'' I know that Susan is only looking out for me, she always has. But oh Notch, she can be really annoying. '' You worry a bit to much.'' I tell her as i reach for the door handle.

''I worry because I can.'' She replies. Im trying to show that im nervous about getting inside, but its kind of hard.

''Well, i better get inside. You have a good night.'' I say before sidestepping inside. I breath out as i close the door. Noticing that Cupa remained in the same spot I left her. '' Sorry about that.'' I say as I bend over to pick her up.

''Who was that?'' She asks. The yellow flower hanging from her coat pocket.

''Susan. She's the gardener.'' I begin to walk toward the couch when i realize it would probably be better to put her on the bed. Its much softer, closer the meds, plus its nicer. Making a turn, i head for the bed which is in another room. But just as i open the door, i see Pickles sitting right in front of me. He lets out a small 'mew' and at the same time, Cupa gasps and nearly screams...

''C.. CAT!'' While also holding onto me and raising herself higher from the ground. Pickles stood on his hind legs and leaned on my leg, tilting his head at the stranger. I lose my balance and nearly fell over as Cupa's arms wrap around my head.

Oh ya. Creepers are afraid of cats.

That's the reason I have one in the first place.

''Shoo.'' I say to Pickles as i pass him. Luckily, he complies and goes to his kitty bed in the other room. '' He's gone.'' I say as i maneuver Cupa's arms off my neck and set her on the bed. Her face was flushed with red when i set her down. " You really are a creeper." I say while crouching at the bedside and opening the drawer next to me. Again im still not completely sure how to react to this whole situation. Here I am bringing a ''creeper'' girl into my house and I can't even bring myself to ask her why she's not blowing up in my face.

Maybe its curiosity but...she's hurt, and she needs help. Creeper or not thats all that matters.

"Yah... I just don't look, or act the part I guess." She replies as I reach inside the drawer. Locked inside is an assortment of medical potions, supplies and real bandages.

Speaking of which, i look at what was my shirt, which is now covered in blood, and thank Notch it lasted as long as it did. I placed the medical bag on the drawer and turn to Cupa.

"Im going to take this off..." I motion to the blood soaked shirt. I also grab a small glass bottle from the bag and slightly shake it. "Drink this. It'll help stop the bleeding."

She nods as I give her the bottle and look for the gauze rap in the bag. When I finally pull it out, Cupa yelps and spits out the red medicine. Which covers my arms in the red fluid, luckily I was still wearing my jacket. She gulps before covering her mouth with her hands, looking at me with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry... It tasted funny." She said, not looking at me in the eye. As I wiped the some medicine from my arm, I unexpectedly started to laugh. Cupa blushed but didn't speak.

''Don't feel bad, It's ok. That stuff is terrible." I laugh before grabbing a tissue from the drawer and handing some to her. She wiped her mouth and the dry tears on her ruby cheeks. The look of guilt still on her face. '' Cupa, its ok. You don't have to be ashamed.'' I say once more.

I untie the shirt from her leg and slowly pull it off so the blood doesn't leak everywhere. As I expected, the mark is still there and showing signs of fresh blood. Though I could tell she was worried, she was trying not to show it. At least she didn't wince or shake when I touched the wound to make sure nothing infectious got inside.

''Hold your leg up.'' I tell her as I grab a bottle and a small cloth. She slowly lifts her leg, but I can tell that it hurts to move. I dab the medicine on the cloth and try my best to make it as painless as possible as I wipe off the blood that dripped down her leg.

''Ow.'' She winces as the medicine burns her wound.

''Sorry.'' I say as I finish wiping off the blood. '' Should have mentioned that it would sting a bit.'' Throwing the cloth away, I unwrap the gauze tape and gently circle it around her leg. '' The tape is going to have to be replaced every night to avoid infection. But luckily for you, the wound isn't as deep as I thought.''

Finishing up the wrapping, I make sure it's not to tight before tearing off the end and sticking it to the outside. " But I wouldn't suggest moving it very much." I add as I slowly set her leg down. " Otherwise, I think you'll be fine." Flashing her a friendly smile as I put away the medicine.

"T.. Thank you, James." Cupa says in a shy tone as she feels the bandages around her leg.

"Your welcome." I reply as I set down the last of the medicine. Turning back to her, I see the hoodie sleeve dangles now by only a few strings. And I remember the hole across her gut. " Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No. Just my leg. Thanks for asking though." She says before looking at her dangling sleeve. Maybe I can sew it back together, I do it to all the pillows Pickles scratches up. It can't be much different.

"You want me to fix up your hoodie?" I ask her. Her reply is a blush but I don't notice it at first. " I can try to sew it up while your leg heals. It can't be to difficult."

"That's, nice of you.. But... Um..." She starts. That's when I notice the blush. " I don't have ...any other clothes..."

"That's OK, you can borrow some of mine." Cupa looks back up to me with those big green eyes.

''Oh... Well, I... mean im, not wearing anything..." She's trying to find the right words. " Under this." Her eyes motion toward her ripped hoodie.

''O..oh... i get it. Don't worry, i'll leave you alone.'' I say before standing up and walking toward my closet to search for something that could fit her. " I apologize. I don't really have any greens.'' I say from inside.

''That's OK.'' I hear her say as I pull out a shirt that must have worn a few years ago. But even that seemed too small.

''I do have indigo's, Browns, blacks and..." I pull out a shirt that I used to were when I was younger. " I think this is a light Orange but I'm not to sure." I pull out a few more random shirts and walk out. " My shirts might be a bit big, but they'll defiantly fit you." I start before setting them down on the bed. '' Go ahead, i'll see if there's anything else.'' But before i could leave the room...

''Um... James?'' She calls as i near the door. I turn around to face her. ''... Why are... you being so nice? To me?'' She asks, barley making eye contact. I raise my eyebrow before responding. I notice her body shift a bit.

''What do you mean?'' I reply, stepping toward the bed.

''Well. No ones ever offered to help me like you have.'' She says, her eyes becoming watery again. '' I know you haven't done much but... its more than anyone has ever done for me.'' I sit down next to Cupa as she continues, her voice becoming a bit sob like. '' And... And i...'' She stops as a tear rolls down her cheek. A feel the daggers return to my chest as i feel the need to comfort her.

Before the tear can reach the end of her cheek, i slowly reach out and wipe it away with my finger. She stops and looks at me with something i haven't seen from her yet. For once, they showed something else than just a curious or hurt look. They looked greatful. '' Please don't cry.'' I say as her eyes look directly into mine. '' I may be human, but i know what its like to feel unwanted.''

Cupa sniffs and rubs her nose on her sleeve. '' Im sorry.''

''Oh, there's no need to be sorry. I don't mind helping you at all. I help people because i can. Reward or not, it's just what I do." I confess. "Human, Villager, Creeper. It's all the same to me." Cupa breathed in and gulped before responding. Her eyes told the whole story.

"You... See me as, a person?" She asks, her eyes welding up again. My response is a simple nod. What came next I didn't expect, especially since she was so shy before.

''I don't know why i wo... oh?'' But she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tighter than anyone had ever had. It took me a second to return the embrace due to the shock, but when I did, I blushed.

To be honest, I've never hugged a girl before. Or at least one that wasn't blocky, no offense to Susan. Her head was buried in my shoulder but she wasn't crying this time. But as quick as she had done it, she let go and looked away. '' Im sorry...'' She nearly whispered, not looking at me.

"You don't have to be sorry. It was just a hug." I say.

"It's just... No ones ever said that to me before." Cupa replies before turning around.

" Maybe it's time someo..." I try to finish before a scratching sound comes from outside the door. A small 'mew' sound tells me that Pickles is outside. "One sec.." I tell Cupa as I stand up and walk to the door. Pickles is sitting on the floor, his tail waving in the air slowly. " Did I forget to feed you?" I say as I rub his ears, his purring telling me what I need to know.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I say before closing the door. I look back at Cupa, who is now lying on her back, her head rested against the pillow. " You hungry Cupa?" I ask as i walk to the bed. Her green eyes looking very droopy and tired.

''N..no thanks. I'm too tired." She says before turning in her side.

"All right. I'll be in the next room if you need anything." I say before heading toward the door.

"Wait!" I hear her say just as I'm about to close the door. I peak my head in as he sits up. "Isn't this your room?" I nod in response.

"Yah." I also say. "Is that a problem?" Cupa shakes her head before responding.

"...no it's... Just I thought that, you would like to sleep in here." She said.

"Don't worry. I'm perfectly happy spending the night on the couch. Otherwise I wouldn't have brought you in here." I reply, the response seeming to ease Cupa's mind.

"Oh... Well, OK." She says before slowly lying back down.

"Sleep tight." I close the door behind me as Pickles rubs against my leg. "Alright alright, I'm getting it." I say before heading toward the kitchen.

After feeding Pickles, I head toward the couch in the living room with a torch in my hand. All the light was out and the only remaining stems of it were that from the small fires that suspended on the torches around the house. I place the torch behind the couch and lay down on my side.

Yawning particularly louder than I normally do, it was a bit hard to get comfortable, but not impossible. Soon after putting out the torch, I found sleep a welcomed and comforting experience.

End of chapter 1


	2. Morning after

Journal entry#57 Morning

Looking back to the day I first met Cupa, I find myself pondering on what would have happened if I hadn't decided to help her out. If I hadn't decided to seek out the mysterious sounds of despair and turned a blind eye somewhere else.

Though the past is the past and I can't change that, it doesn't stop me from wondering. I remember the day like it was yesterday, the weather was terrible, so was Mr. Alexander's mood but hey, like that's new.

She was laying up against an old oak tree. Alone, cold, saddened and hurt. If I hadn't decided to help... I don't even want to think of what would have happened to her. She wouldn't have gotten very far with her bad leg, and probably would have starved.

Or something would have found her. Though it probably wouldn't have been as nice as I.

I don't know why I think of these things. Maybe its because I fear what could happen to her. Or how I put her on that track. Life can change in the blink of an eye, that I know from experience.

I remember the days that followed me bringing her home. The laughs, the embarrassing moments, and a few other things. Looking back, its hard for me to see life without her.

She was always there, even when I didn't notice.

Well in the days that followed, lets just say, looking back at previous entries, I'm quite proud, and embarrassed at how things would progress.

But I still ponder, on how uninteresting life would be without her.

The next day.

To clarify, the day after finding Cupa.

As the morning sun blasted through my windows, along with the usual 'caw caw' of a chicken, I awoke to find myself warmer than usual. To warm in fact. Like a bat outa hell kinda warm.

Or Pigmen outa the nether of you live in the country.

''Ay ay ay.'' I whispered as I blocked the sun from my face, which was already sweating like nonsense. I rubbed my face to get the water from my eyes with no such luck. What the hell/nether why is it so hot. I went to push the blanket off to let the cooler air sooth my body, when I realized I wasn't wearing a blanket.

''Oh Notch, why is it so fucking ho... oh of course!'' I sighed as I realized that I had worn my jacket all night long.

No wonder I'm basically bathing in sweat. And my jacket is partially wool, so great for keeping you warm.(at least that's what it said on the price tag. Got it for 2 pieces of gold, what a steal!)

I quickly sat up and practically tore my upper clothing off, leaving me bare from the waist up, but feeling sooo much better. The sweat made tearing my jacket off difficult but satisfied when I finally did get out of my boiling prison. I threw it to my side and let the cool air surround my body. ''Oh, thank the lord notch.'' I sighed in relief and sat back on the couch, free of the heat at last.

I didn't have any other clothes except for my jeans and of course underwear. So I let the cooler air soak into my bare chest before stretching out my arms. The sweat literally shining off me like I'm some Italian steak or something.

Still, I didn't mind being shirtless, especially in my own house. After all, the shirt I was wearing was being used as a bandage for Cu... ''Cupa.'' I said as I sat up again, remembering I left the girl in my room. I hope that she didn't call me while I was asleep, I was pretty tired. I probably could have slept through a storm.

A Wither Storm!

OK maybe not that far.

I slowly sat up and looked at the clock above the main door. '7:32am' it read. OK it didn't actually read that in numbers but it had the two arrows pointed a...wait. Why am I trying to explain how a clock works?

Anyways, I have 2 hours, about that much, until I have to leave for work. Until then I went over what I should do before that.

Eat

Feed Pickles

Get dressed

Check the windows(for broken glass bits from any possible zombie attacks)...and... Oh right.

Feed Cupa(got to remember I'll be rooming for awhile)

Get her some clothes(wait, already did that)

And fill her in on what happens around here.

And that's it. I think?

I ponder on what else I could do before I feel something soft rub against my leg. A small 'mew' informs me on who it is. "Alright Pickles I'm getting it." I say before heading toward the kitchen.

'I swear, this cat eats more than the pigs on the farm.'

I pull out a small helping of fish, freshly caught btw, and as expected, Pickles lunges for them before I even begin to set them in his bowl. ''Hey!...No.'' I say, holding the fish above my head. Pickles stands on his hind legs and leans against mine, purring as he looks at his breakfast with hunger.

He may be a cat, but he sure acts like a dog. I nudge his head down before putting the fish into his bowl.

He wastes no time lunging for it. ''Geez, you act like I don't feed you at all.'' I sigh as he gobbles down his fishy meal, replying only with a 'mew.' Stretching my arms once more, I ponder on what I should make for myself. I'm never really hungry in the morning and sometimes skip breakfast entirely. I'm told, by a lot of people, that that is not a good idea.

Well I'm not a lot of people.

But only as I pull out some fresh bread do I realize how hungry I actually am. I guess I didn't eat enough last night. Hopefully an egg sandwich will fill me until later.

I say later because of work.

I don't usually come home until just before dusk. Sometimes I do get to visit my own household just to see Pickles and maybe grab a quick bite of something. Now I may be home late, but I don't exactly have to go to work. I'm not bound by the village to work but I do it because I can.

I don't mind it, sometimes I wake up early just to get started, it's kinda fun after a while.

But as I ponder on whether I should put a shirt on, cracking my back and walking toward my room door. I remember that Cupa is not only a guest at my house, but she is injured.

Thats when I realize the kink in my daily routine. Cupa can barely walk, is a creeper(still processing) and I have a cat. I don't know how'd Im going to juggle this. I don't want to keep her in bed all day but I don't want to miss work.

Especially since Mr. Alexander is in charge.

The other problem is, mentioned before actually, Cupa is a Creeper. And last I checked, villagers and creepers didn't have such a good relationship. I can't count how many Creepers Ive had to get rid off in this town. And since we live so close to a forest, it's unavoidable to go one night without seeing them.

And if any of the villagers were to find out that I'm harboring a Creeper girl in my house...

Ohhh lord Notch protect her.

"...Ahhh, what am I going to do?" I sigh, almost forgetting to finish my sandwich. "I can't leave her here alone but I don't know if I have a choice. And..." Oh notch this is a terrible thought. "...If Mr. Alexander finds out, oh man. I'm so dead."

That Old gezzer will probably have us both banished, or worse for Cupa.

Maybe helping her out was a mistake. Im just putting her in danger, her very presence here means putting her life at risk. She probably would have been better off in the forest.

Alone.

Hurt.

Col... What the H!

Why would I say that? If I left her there she probably would have died. She can't walk two feet and wouldn't survive another day. What am I thinking?

I finish my meal and stood up, looking at the clock again. An hour and a half until I "need" to leave.

Quotes on need.

What I need is to find a way to help the village and Cupa without causing any suspicion. Cuz if that old man is anything, he's a very curious individual. And a very stern jackass I must add. Heading for my door, for real this time, I put my hand on the handle...

When I stop and remember that Cupa is in there. Now before anyone says anything, I'm not embarrassed about being shirtless in front of a girl. Ok, maybe I'm a bit skeptical but not like that.

The problem is she might be asleep and I don't want to wake her up.

Because that's rude.

But I'm going to have to wake her up anyway so…. I slowly open the door, thanking Notch that it didn't squeak. Peeking inside, it's dark and very quiet. She must have put out the torch next to the bed last night.

I spot a small lump on the bed next to the stack of clothes I left there last night. That must be Cupa. I step inside as smooth and quiet as I possibly can, hoping that I don't wake her up. Inching slowly towards my closet, which I left open from the night before and thank notch again, because that door is very squeaky.

Im only a foot away from being able to reach inside when a yawn comes from Cupa's bedside. I freeze up and turn my head as I see her shifting on her side, rolling around like a small caterpillar on a leaf. It's only when she stops moving, do I grab the nearest shirt, not caring that its blue, which is my least favorite color. I hear the sheets gloss over the bed again and I freeze once more.

Cupa was now on her side, facing me, though still asleep. I lift the shirt over my head and put it on, nearly tripping over my own clumsiness. Then again, I've never had to be this quiet in my own home before. I get the shirt completely on just as I see something small jump on the back edge of the bed. Cupa doesn't stir, but the small mass makes its way up to her.

Its dark, so I don't immediately see that its Pickles that decided to pay her as visit. Dammit, I left the door open. 'Mew' he meows before stopping just a foot from Cupa's sleeping face. I sigh before heading over to grab the overly curious feline and move him out of the room, when he decides to jump on Cupa's blanket covered stomach.

You've got to be kidding me.

'Mew' he meows again as he licks his paw. ''Pickles, no. Bad kitty.'' I say as I grab him by his back. I also notice that Cupa's hoodie and leggings were now at the end of the bed, her boots on the floor. Her clothing was replaced by a long orange sleeved shirt. I'm guessing that she's still wearing her shorts since I don't see them with the hoodie. Her hair, though not long, did spill out without her hood.

I get a grip on Pickles back and neck, But as I pull him up, his claws dig into the blanket, pulling them with him. ''Oh come on!'' I sigh in annoyance. Pickles front paws are holding onto the blanket, and I'm trying my best not to wake her up. Not because of how awkward this might look...

Because trust me, this looks awkward.

But because Cupa, who is a Creeper(still trying to process that), is afraid of cats. Now I don't think Pickles has it in for her, he's just really annoying, but that doesn't make him any less terrifying to Cupa. ''Hey, let go...Pickles.'' I say sternly, and silently. But he doesn't budge. ''Pickles...I said...''

I tug on his back again, and finally, he let go. But I had tugged to hard and slipped. ''OH N...!'' Slipped and fell onto the floor, not to gently either.(Thanks Pickles, I'll remember that)

I landed square on my back and my head crashed into the wooden floor, making the ground shake for a second. In that one second, I felt pain shoot through my head like an arrow to a spider as I gripped my head. I gasped, but held back the yelp, still, even after all that transpired, I'm still trying to be quiet.

As for Pickles, well he certainly expressed his opinion on the matter and really made some noise. He not only yelped, by went ''MEEEEOW!'' So loud, I thought he was having a heart attack. Now I didn't have to look to see that that woke Cupa up. As a matter of fact, it startled her to death because I swear...

I've never seen a person jump so high in all my life without hurting themselves. Well, now I have.

"CAAAAT!" She yelped as she jumped out of the bed, though because I have a high roof and the bed is very bouncy, she went pretty damn high.

I was still rubbing my head when I felt her crash into me. More accurately, where a guy should never be hit. The back of her head landed on my chest and her rear hit me riiiiiight, there...

"Ohhhh, that hurts..." I gasp as all the air goes flying from my gut. Cupa groans and maybe she said 'ow' but I couldn't tell. I'm still trying to hold back the tears, because it FUCKING HURT!, when Cupa rolled her head back and looked at me. Her face was blushing ruby with embarrassment, mine was blushing with pain.

I groaned as I lifted my head from the wooden floor and our eyes met. She had a guilty look on her face and opened her mouth, probably to apologize. "... Please, don't." I sigh as I sit up, forcing her body to move up. I rubbed my head before realizing that Cupa was sitting in my lap from the fall.

Now it was my turn to hide the blush. "Are you OK?" I ask, trying to sway the conversation.(real smooth James, better remember this cuz it ain't happening again)

"A-huh." She replied, still blushing as she saw the strange position we were currently in. "...Sorry, I... Um.." She tried to continue, but only blushed more.(which was possible) I would have questioned why she didn't move if it made her uncomfortable, but then I remembered her injured leg.

Before I could speak, a small 'mew' came from behind me. Less than a second later, Cupa wraps her arms around my head. Her hair getting into my eyes, practically making me blind.

Again, Creeper, Cat, not good mix.

"Oh boy..." I sigh out loud as I grab hold of Cupa and stand up, being careful not to trip this time. Pickles 'mews' again, but I ignore him this time and set Cupa on the bed. "You OK?" I ask. She nods in response, still blushing. "Sorry about that..."

Pickles rubs against my leg as if to say "sorry" or "all things considered, that went well" but considering my head still hurt like a BI%#^, I wasn't very forgiving and quietly shoved him away. Cupa, who didn't seem to notice the cat this time, rubbed a hand through her hair. ''Did you sleep well?'' I asked, trying to keep Pickles away from Cupa with my foot.

Cupa nodded slightly in response. ''Its the first time ive slept in an actual bed. Im used to sleeping on leaves or hills." She replied, again, making me feel bad for her, Again. I know she'd lived in the forest for, i guess all her life. But i never knew she had never slept in a real bed before. ''It was...comfy...'' She shifted slightly as she heard Pickles purr under the bed. I sighed before picking him up, making him go 'mew', and making Cupa put her hands out in front of her.

''OK Pickles, you've caused enough trouble already.'' I say as i carry him out the door. He 'mews' in protest as i shut the door. ''Cats...'' I sigh as i turn back to Cupa, who was rubbing her hand against her bandage covered leg. ''Hows your leg feeling?'' I ask while moving toward the drawer next to the bed, getting ready to replace the bandage wrap if necessary.

''...A bit sore.'' She started, looking up at me. ''.. It still hurts to move, but i think the bleeding stopped. It was a bit, difficult to sleep sideways.''

"Well, hopefully the medicine prevented any possible infections. The wrap should come right off..." I say as I get on my knees and foind the end of the wrap. "...hold you leg up please..." Cupa complies before I slowly unwrap the soft and kinda red wrap before taking a better look at the wound.

It didn't look to bad, though it could be better. I had hoped that the wrap would keep the skin together long enough to halt the bleeding. But sadly, dry blood was surrounding the wound in a red circle. The wound itself wasn't bleeding and in terms of color, wasn't as red as it was last night.

"..ouch..." Cupa winced when I put my hand on the edges of the wound.

"Sorry!" I apologized before grabbing the med bag. "You can lay on your back if it helps." I say as I pull out the new wrap along with medicine and cloths. Cupa didn't say a word as she slowly fell on her back. I dab the medicine on a clean cloth and begin to wipe off the dry blood.

"How does it look?" She asked, her leg slightly shaking.

"Well, it could be worse..." I start while grabbing the wrap. "But at this rate you'll be on your feet with a slight soreness in say... About a week."

"A week?..." She sighs as I begin to loop the wrap around her ankle.

"Give or take? But so far the only problem I'm seeing is the tightness of the wrap." I say before standing up, the bandage firmly sealed around her wound. "That should do it until tomorrow." Cupa sits up and curls her leg to her chest to look at the new bandage.

"..thanks..." She says, not making eye contact but I could tell she meant it. I look to the edge of the bed where the stray clothing lay, still in order as it was left. Cupa's green hoodie sat dangling from the wooden end, the nearly ripped sleeve being all to close to severing.

Reaching toward the torn piece of clothing, I was immediately stunned at how soft and smooth the fabric of the hoodie was. It was defiantly softer than any cloth I've ever worn, or even felt for the matter. I could imagine wearing it would be like having a sleeved blanket that you could use 24/7.

''Sorry about your hoodie...'' I say as the sleeve dangles lifelessly at my side.

''Can you fix it?'' She asks, remembering what I had told her yesterday. ''I think i can fix it''

''I'm very sure I can, but it may take a day or so.'' I reply, my finger accidentally trailed toward the large tear toward the middle of the hoodie, where Cupa's stomach would have been covered. I wondered how much a large mark came to be when I remembered Cupa telling me of the people who chased her away.

That's the reason why the arrow was in her leg.

But there was no other form of physical injury, inclining me to ask ''How did your hoodie get like this?'' Cupa looked down at her leg and bit her finger before responding.

''When I was running, an arrow cut into my sleeve. The rest happened while I was running...'' Indicating how the sleeve was damaged.

''What about the middle?'' After i asked, Cupa didn't look up once during her reply, which was spoken in small gasps.

''...After, the arrow. I fell down a large hill.'' She said. ''I snagged on a branch, when i pulled myself away, it ripped.'' That explained the hole, and i breathed easier knowing that it wasn't from something much deadlier. But as i looked at her again, the memory seemed to bring upon foul thoughts. Her eyes refused to look straight at me, and remained at either her leg, which she rubbed at with her hand, or somewhere into space. Deciding to change the subject, without seeming like im trying to, with a simple question.

''Sooo...Hungry?''To which she looked up at me and replied...

''Yes...actually.'' Rather happily in fact. I assumed as much, she hasn't eaten since...? Well, i don't exactly know when was the last time she ate, but it couldn't have been too long. Then again, im not sure what exactly she eats considering she can't go anywhere near a village without getting into danger.

''Alright, i'll fix something up for you.'' I say as i head for the door. But then i question whether or not she could eat the food I do. ''Wait... before I go, is there anything you can't eat? Or don't like?'' Cupa shakes her head almost immediately. And actually looking at me when she responds.

''Not really... But I don't really eat chicken. It tastes funny.''

"Don't worry, I don't eat chicken very often." I tell her. "How about eggs, do you like those?" She merely nodded, though her reaction speed defiantly improved. "Ok. Do t go anywhere, I'll be back in a few minutes." I open the door and leave the room.

"Don't go anywhere? She can't even walk. Way to make yourself look even more like a jackass." I think rather sternly in my head.

Ill admit, that was dumb. And she probably thinks I'm either a complete ass, or a weirdo. Or both.

I head into the kitchen and begin to cook Cupa's breakfast. Deciding that eggs isn't enough, I grab some bread and milk from the fridge. While waiting for the eggs to cook, Pickles rubs against my leg.

"You better be nice to Cupa." I said to him, knowing full well he doesn't actually understand me. "She's been through a lot already, and doesn't need nightmares from seeing you 'meow' at her." As if he could actually understand what I'm saying, Pickles 'mews' and tilts his head.

"Yes Pickles. She's been through a lot." I said as I plopped the eggs on a plate. "The poor thing..." I mutter to myself, Pickles tilts his head again and 'mews' "...what did she do to deserve getting treated the way she does?... Well, nothing!" I say, growing slightly infuriated. "... I don't understand. She's a living thing too, and Notch put her on this world. So why is she treated like a monster?"

Pickles 'meows' as if to answer my question. "So what if she's not blocky, I'm not blocky. What does it matter if she's part Creeper, from what I can tell, she wouldn't hurt a fly." I continue to silently rant to an invisible audience as I head towards my/Cupa's room. "... Is it too much to ask fo...WHOA!" I stop as I enter the room. Realizing that I should have knocked. Cupa yelped when I turned to see that she had taken off her shirt.

She must have thought I noticed before because she quickly covered her chest with her arms before I could see them. Her cheeks were blushing like mad and I could only guess that mine were too. I guess I should have turned around and looked away. But I couldn't help but stare at her. I knew her body was small, but Notch, her skin looked so smooth.

Her Aburn hair wasn't very long, but long enough to reach the bottom of her nape. Her breasts might be a bit smaller than most but her body went perfect with them. It was thin yet smooth. Just the right amount of curves and, ...beautiful.

Why am I thinking this!?

Then I realized I had been staring for Notch knows how long. Upon realizing this, I turned around and gently placed the food on the nearest desk. " Sorry sorry. I didn't know you had taken it off." I said faster than I should have and turned for the door. Yet as fate seemed to be against me, I hit my nose on the door and fell over.

And Notch it hurt.

I thought I heard Cupa either gasp in worry, or laugh lightly. But I was to overwhelmed in holding back the scream in my lungs to know for sure. Either way, I held my nose with my hand and covered my mouth with the other, biting into my hand as I held back the pain. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled them back as a blue and orange blur entered my vision.

Then I realized that it was Cupa wearing a blue shirt that I seeing. She had crawled to the end of the bed and looked down at me, still lightly red from blushing with slight concern on her face. We both kinda started at eachother for what seemed like hours before she finally broke the silence. "...Are you ok James?" She asked, trying to distract herself from the fact that I almost saw her waist up naked.

I nodded in response to her question, still holding my nose as the pain dumbed down. Speaking of dumb, how should I rate myself on this fine morning?

End of part 2


	3. Crutch

Journal Entry #29: Late Afternoon

I almost didn't make it to work today. That's what i get for staying up until the cows come home. Granted it was my fault.

Poor Cupa. I knew leaving her with Pickles was a bad idea.

But come on! I was gone for 10 minutes.

______________________________________________________

"Are you ok James?" Cupa asked from above as I looked up at her through watery eyes, hand on my nose. I nodded in response and checked to make sure I wasn't bleeding. Though my face was for sure red, embarrassment being only one reason.

The other was anger. Ok not anger, as more blind frustration. I mean you'd be mad too if you hit your nose on a door full force. Especially if you were in my situation.

Especially after nearly seeing the birthday suot of someone you barely know.

''Its all good.'' I said. Hopping to my feet and dusting myself off, I made sure one last time that my nose wasn't leaking any blood before turning to face Cupa, who still sat at the edge of the bed. It didn't take a genius to realize that we were both still blushing from the little...(cough) incident involving me almost seeing her naked. All be it, very lightly blushing but still. She opened her mouth as if to speak, but like the idiot i am, i interrupted her...

''I didn't see anything!'' I had said rather quickly.(Ill make sure to slap myself again later) ''Not a thing, don't worry...'' This only made her blush more and if Notch had any sense of humility, he'd strike me down right now.

But I guess Notch isn't finished with me yet.

"...that's, a relief... Um..." Cupa responded through closed lips. Her eyes slowly wandered from me, to the ground, to her leg and back again.

Great!

Now ive made her uneasy.

As I was thinking of something to say, I remembered why I came into the room in the first place.

"Oh um...(cough) I brought you some food." I said, getting her attention as I grabbed the plate from the dresser. "It's not much but..." I begin to say as I hand her the plate, trying to sway the conversation away from our own embarrassment. But before I could continue, Cupa had already sunken her teeth into the sandwich.

A measly egg sandwich and some apple slices may not seem like much, but Cupa, who wasted little time taking her first bite, it must have been something. Considering that she had lived in, the woods I guess?, her entire life?, I suppose I shouldn't have been surprised.

Though I honestly felt a little bad for asking that question. It's like asking someone how much they get paid, it's not my business to know. Even if she was basically eating like a cow at this point.

Not to say she is one. Just... I'm, well...

Uh, I should just not talk anymore.

I'll shut up... but come on James.

I mean she swallowed an apple chunk without chewing, Notch Damn. Followed by a small burp, which made her cover her mouth and blush as she realized that I was still in the room. "Excuse me..." She said quietly, to which I chuckled slightly

"Hey, no skin off my nose." Of course, I unwillingly making myself look like the largest JackAss in the village. As if i needed to give her another reason to think I'm a huge dic... oh wait. Realizing I should probably give her some space, I nonchalantly stepped towards the door. "...well I'll..um, I'll leave you to eat..." I said, my hand on my neck.

"Let me know if you need anything." Cupa only nodded as I closed the door.

The word 'pervert' ran over and over in my head. I wouldn't be surprised if that same word was running through Cupa's head either. Especially after i starred at her for Notch knows how long. That and how i just so happened to be her mattress when she jumped out of her bed earlier, i would be surprised if she was having any second thoughts of staying here.

Not that she has much choice with her leg and all, but still. If I was her, I would've most likely jumped out of the nearest window and crawled to the woods. After making sure i was far enough from the door, i raised a hand and slapped myself on the cheek.

Hard too.

''I...am a moron...'' I sighed before slumping against the wall behind me, groaning at the thought of making myself look so stupid.

But forget being stupid. I'm about to upgrade to the next level of idiocy, and just overall bad luck if I don't figure out a plan for taking care of the injured creeper in my own home, while juggling work and Notch knows what. I rubbed my eyes and concentrated before focusing on the task at hand.

"...ok ok, I'm... Um, alright." I mumbled while I stood up, pacing the floor and stroking my chin. I had to think of something, anything. As long as it would help my current situation.

At first I thought about having someone watch her, which wouldn't be a problem. For the most part I'm well liked and trusted, and I've had a few people watch Pickles before. Plus I do know some guys who, are always insisting that they owe me one, even though I never hold it against them.

There was Susan, and for the most part she trusted me. She'd never had a reason not to. There's also Spencer, the son of the blacksmith Harvey. He and I have been good friends since I arrived. He's only a year or so younger so that does put him at a considerable position.

Plus he seems to think that he owes me after taking the blame for what happened to his fathers prized golden axe. Long story short it ended up somewhere at the bottom of the lake.

I guess there's a good chance I could convince Spencer to help.

Then again, creepers are not exactly trusted around villagers. Or anything other than another villager really.

"So, there goes that idea." I mumbled nonchalantly, nearly bumping into the hall closet. Looking at the door made me realize that there was another problem. As I've said plenty of times, Creepers and Cats do not bode well together.

And considering how afraid Cupa seems to be of Pickles, I doubt she'll want to be alone with him.

Well, if I couldn't get someone to watch her, than what, or whom really, was going to be her crutch?

Crutch?

"A ha...OHF!" In my moment of brilliance I nearly broke my ribs off the kitchen island. But anyways. A crutch, that's she needed. Something that would allow her to move around freely when I'm not here. Plus, the bathroom was connected to my room, and I guess I could just keep Pickles in the guest room until I come home.

I've never had a crutch before, never had to use one exactly, but I guess I could just make one. If I can craft a sword then my guess is a crutch would be similar... just less, pointy. How hard could it be?

Update.

I guess it's a lot harder than it looks!

I know this because I just broke the third stick in a row trying to put it into place with the rubber stopper, which took a whole half an hour to make by the way. And if you want to know just how stupid I am, I had to guesstimate where it would fit under Cupa's arm...

(Why I didn't just test it out from the start, is beyond me)

... considering she's shorter than me, me being 6ft (pretty good for a young man of my caliber) So I literally, shit you not, decreased my height by half a foot, assuming it was right.

Notch knows I suck at math but...

Give a me chance here.

Though i considered that if it could support me, it would have no issue holding Cupa up. I mean I could pick her up easily, she's got to weigh about 90 lbs? Though I'm told that you shouldn't ask a woman's weight because it's offensive...

But after another fifteen minutes, i finally got the stupid stopper into place. Though first, after quietly celebrating of course, i had to make sure it was strong enough. So, being the clumsy dofus I am, I attempt to put some weight onto the new crutch by giving it my full body weight.

"...hey. Not ba...(SNAP)." I should've known it wasn't going to end well, considering how great the last few hours have been. I should've noticed my foot just slipping out of range of the ground, causing me to fly backwards and onto the hard wood floor below.

I could have caught myself I guess. But... I have no excuse. Why didn't I catch myself?

If I had, maybe, just maybe my already dizzy brain would have felt the wooden handle leaving my grasp, and my blurry eyes would have seen the crutch go flying towards the living room window. Maybe I would have heard the crack and shatter of the glass when the hard handle of the crutch crashed into it, flying outside and onto the grassy soil below.

"... oh, bugger!..." I groaned in absolute, unrelenting annoyance at just how 'well' my day was going. I bet Notch never had this much on his plate in so little time. It's not even noon and I already want to turn in for the day...

Maybe the next few days.

As I sat up and sighed at the sight of the broken window (Just another thing I have to fix) I hear a familiar 'mew' coming from the entrance to my hallway. Turning around just in time to see Pickles rush by my legs and Lord Behold, leap nearly 5 feet and out the broken window, which I guess is basically a hole in the wall.

"Oh, you have...uh, just... NOTCH!" I rambled as I stood up, scrambling for the window as fast as I could.

I poked my head out of the hole in the wall, being as careful as possible not to touch any of the obvious shards of glass(again, i'll fix that later) Peering out into the daylight made me realize how high the sun was, yet it wasn't even noon.

I guess that's the beauty of this world. One second everything is dark and depressing, the next, everything is bathed in a great yellow light.

No sign of the runaway crutch, or my 'beloved' cat for that matter. The only thing to see for shit was the miles upon miles of dark oak tree's, which had just recently grown back their leaves from the terrible forest fire a few weeks ago. And i guess thank Notch for that. More leaves mean more saplings, which means more trees.

But i had no time to enjoy the view, as bent up frustration nearly made me smash my hand on the window frame, just barely remembering the glass. So instead of physically harming myself again, i promptly decided to take the lord's name in vain. If that's ok with everyone.

Just as i was about to open my mouth however, a small blur of ginger and white aiming right for my head, collided with my nose.

By chance anyone here has short term memory loss, my face alone has been subjected to humiliating punishment sent by notch, via the living room door, so as you can imagine, my immediate reaction was to scream in pain. ''(muffled scream) F#CKING NOT##'' But i just couldn't get it to come out, probably due to my hand covering my nose and blocking my airway.

That, and i wasn't exactly about to explain to Cupa on what the hell the unearthly sound was. And with nothing in particular to take my anger out on, i settled for growling into my hand. Holding back the tears of both pain and humiliation, i opened my eyes to find whatever it was that smacked me across the face.

My blurry vision identifying a long stick like object a few feet from me. In blind anger, i picked it up from the ground and was about to send it back to Notch with a vengeance. That was until my hand slid down the end of the wooden object to feel the unmistakable texture of rubber.

I froze halfway into my throw, struggling to grab the crutch in both hands, holding it like a long lost toy. I shook my head and moved my hair from my eyes, making sure that what exactly i was seeing was really the crutch i had just lost.

To my disbelief, it was. Wooden handle and all. And despite breaking through one of my windows, there were no scratch marks to be found. I pondered on what divine force had brought it back to me.

''Mew'' Came the sound of Pickles, who scared the living heck out of me when he suddenly rubbed against my leg. His long tail high in the air like i had just fed him.

I didn't want to believe that my own cat had jumped out the window to retrieve something of no value to him, i don't think there was any other option. What else could have? I sighed and bent down to pet him, feeling his body shake as he purred. Maybe as if to say, ''You're welcome.''


End file.
